Childhood
by Alyssa is a bunny
Summary: Serena and Darien are 8th graders at a school, and they aren't very strong friends. They do have some sort of crush on each other, but they don't want to Admit it.
1. Friendship

"Watch where your going meatball head!" Darien shouted as he got up. "It's not my fault you were coming this way, and aren't you supposed to be in your next class?" Serena said sticking her tongue out at Darien. "That's no way to treat your boyfriend Serena" Lita said giving a smirk and a giggle. "HE IS NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Serena shouted walking stubbornly to class. "_Those two," _Lita thought, "_ Always running around chasing each other like some sort of kindergadeners." _"Stop following me!" Serena said seeing Darien walking behind her. Darien looked over at the window and stopped. "What's wrong?" Serena said turning around to see if Darien is ok. Darien glanced over at Serena, "Like you care anyways. All you do is yell at me like I'm some kind of idiot." Serena stood there in unbelief. "_So he does have feelings for me" _Serena thought. "Darien, I know I may yell a lot but I still think of you as a friend. Come on cheer up let's get to class." Serena said running to class. Darien stood there for a minute and began chasing after her "I'll get there first!" he laughed.

Authors Notes: Sorry its short I was busy. There's going to be more so please r&r for me


	2. The truth comes out

"Your late!" Rei said as soon as Darien and Serena ran through the door. Serena slammed her books on Rei's desk and said, "Shut up, we can't help it that we're late." Darien went straight to Andrew, his best friend, while Serena and Rei yell at each other. "So did you get her to talk to you?" Andrew said in a whisper. Darien looked over and saw Serena and Rei fighting. "Yeah but not very long, we raced each other here though" Darien sighed. "_I'm never going to get her to talk to me normally. Yeah I like her but she can tend to be often annoying." _He thought looking back at Serena. Melvin popped out of no where and said "Hey guys, do you have dates to the dance tomorrow yet?" Andrew and Darien looked at each other and both said no. "Oh well, I thought you'd make a move on Serena, Darien. That's the kind of guy I see you as." Melvin stupidly said. "What are you three talking about?" Mina said with a smirk on her face. The three boys jumped back as quick as lighting. "Where you listening to us the whole time?" Darien said with a scared look on his face. "No but I heard something about Serena. I'll let you on a secret but you didn't hear it from me, Serena has a small crush on Y.O.U!" Mina said cheerfully with a big bright smile on her face. Darien stared at her while she danced around the room. "CLASS, SIT DOWN. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNINIG!" Mr. Teacher yelled. "Can it you stupid skunk!" Mina snapped. The teacher ran out the classroom crying. "Well since this is my last class, I better get going home before some teacher whips me with a detention. Thanks Mina!" Serena said gathering her things. "This is your chance if you truly like her." Mina whispered to Darien.


	3. The kiss

Darien looked at Serena and stood up. "Serena, can we talk?" Serena looked over and shrugged and they walked out into the hall. Darien looked back in the classroom and saw Mina giving him a thumbs up with a warm smile. "What's wrong?" Serena asked puzzled. Darien took a big gulp and said, "Listen, I like you and I kinda want to go out with you, will you go out with me?" Serena stood there in shock as Darien stood there like an idiot with his face all red. "_What kind of a freaking joke is this?" _Serena thought. "HAHAHA, are you serious? Is this a game show?"

Darien looked at her in embarrassment. "I'm serious." Serena stood in shock, she couldn't believe he likes her, out of all people. "I don't know what to say, I mean why me? All the girls drool over you but you pick a dumb girl like me?" she shouted. "I like you because your pretty, you can often be a clust but I think it's cute the way you fall." Darien replied. "_What am I saying, she won't understand it at all.." _Darien thought.

"What? What the heck is that even supposed to mean? I mean how the heck can a clust like me be CU-" Darien kissed her in the middle of her sentence. "Does that prove I like you?" Darien smiled. "Y-You kissed ME?" Serena started tearing up. "WHAT THE HECK?" She said running off. "_Stupid Darien! What did he have to do that for! But I have to admit I did like it in a way." _Serena thought. Mina came skipping out of the classroom in search of Darien to see how everything went. "So did she say yes?" Mina said. "Not exactly. But we did get somewhere." Darien said looking at the empty hall in front of him. Confused, Mina skipped into the classroom to talk about her love Kunzite. "_Those two are going to be one happy couple" _Mina thought as she kissed Kunzite


End file.
